Simplemente celos
by YunoGYL
Summary: Antes que nada este es un fanfic YAOI, asi que si no te gusta no lo leas. Mordacai x Rigby (me gusta imaginarlos humanizados xD) Mordecai y Rigby aun no se han dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos pero aparecera cierta persona que ayudará a Mordecai a descubrir lo mucho que quiere a Rigby, y no solamente como amigos.. sino como algo más...
1. Chapter 1

Simplemente celos..

MORBY  
MORDECAI X RIGBY

Todo parecía indicar que iba a ser un día normal, realizando los trabajos que Benson repartía entre todos los trabajadores. Ya era un poco tarde y Mordecai y Rigby seguían con sus tareas, aquel día Benson les había cargado la mano..

-No lo puedo creer viejo, ya son las 4 y seguimos haciendo esto- se quejaba Rigby mientras se sentaba en una pequeña banca  
-ya lo sé mapache, pero ni modo, es trabajo. Recuerda que Benson sigue muy enojado por lo que pasó ayer así que tenemos que terminarlo hoy  
- ay no te preocupes tanto Mordecai, ese Benson siempre nos anda amenazando con lo mismo y seguimos aquí  
-tienes razón..  
-claro que la tengo, yo nunca me equivoco  
El arrendajo solo torció los ojos, definitivamente su amigo era demasiado confiado..  
-oh, debe ser el- dijo en voz baja cuando su celular comenzó a sonar  
-el? Quien?  
-nadie importante, espérame un momento - dijo al momento de salir corriendo a un lugar en donde pudiera hablar sin ser escuchado  
Después de unos diez minutos el chico regresó encontrándose a Mordecai con los brazos cruzados, parecía estar un poco molesto  
-qué sucede, amigo? - pregunto el chico de tez morena acercándose un poco a el  
-Con que no era nadie importante ehh Rigby...  
-mm no, no lo era  
- uno no se va corriendo a contestar si no fuera nadie importante  
-acaso estas celoso?- sonrió a manera de burla  
-qué? De dónde sacas esas ideas tan ridículas? Por supuesto que no.. Es sólo que siempre me dejas solo con el trabajo  
-haha ya no te alteres hermano. Lo siento, debía atender esa llamada  
-ah, ya veo y.. quien era?  
- Jeremy - contestó mientras recogía la basura que todavía estaba tirada del césped así que no se percato de la cara de irritación de Mordecai al escuchar ese nombre  
-ah, con que era el... - susurró molesto - sabes últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con el.. Pasa algo?  
- mm no, sólo me di cuenta que es un buen amigo - sonrió- además el me acompaña siempre que me dejas para irte con Margaret  
- qué? Yo siempre te invito pero nunca quieres ir Rigby  
- pues como quieres que vaya? No quiero hacer mal tercio  
-no haces mal tercio, irías con Eileen  
-es por eso que tampoco quiero ir Mordecai, entiende que ella no me gusta y no quiero salir con ella, es tan difícil de entender? - respondió enojado, a los que tiró todo que traía en la mano y se fue hacia la casa. No estaba de humor para soportar a su amigo azul y menos cuando de ponía en ese plan.

Después de un largo rato Mordecai acabo de hacer el trabajo y regresó a la casa como a las 6 30. Pero al entrar vio algo que no le gustó para nada, ahí estaba el estúpido de Jeremey, sentado es ese sillón en donde el y Rigby juegan videojuegos. Por qué estaba ese tipo ahí? Es por eso que habían estado hablando? Acaso Rigby lo había invitado?

-Ah, que onda Mordecai - saludo el mapache de muy buen humor- te nos unes a jugar?  
-no -respondió rápido- qué hace el aquí?  
- jugar conmigo  
-eso ya lo noté Rigby, me refiero a por qué lo invitaste? Si siempre jugamos tu y yo..  
-hahaha acaso esos son celos, Mordecai? - pregunto Jeremy riéndose a más no poder  
- tu no te metas, le hablé a Rigby no a ti  
- ay que carácter te cargas- contestó Jeremy  
- mira Mordecai, ahorita no tengo tiempo- se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina- quieres algo Jeremy? - preguntó estando allá  
-No Rigby, muchas gracias pero estoy bien  
-Qué es lo que te traes con el? - cuestiono el chico de pelo azul al otro - no me das nada de confianza así que déjalo en paz  
- sabes Mordecai? No tengo que darte explicaciones, yo solo lo hago porque quiero  
-y Chad? Te peleaste con el? Es por eso que estas con Rigby? Sólo lo estas utilizando, verdad?  
- el esta de vacaciones, llega en una o dos semanas.. Tiempo suficiente para hacer mío a tu amiguito  
-que? A qué te refieres?  
-ay Mordecai - se levantó del sillón y se acercó a el, rompiendo por completo con el espacio vital - Yo no soy estúpido como tu, yo se cuando alguien me gusta.. Y me gusta Rigby


	2. Chapter 2

Simplemente celos

MORBY  
MORDECAI X RIGBY

Mordecai se quedo paralizado, qué acababa de decir ese tipo? No lo podía creer...  
-Cómo que te gusta? A qué te refieres?-preguntó aún con la mente perdida  
-No preguntes cosas tan estúpidas y obvias -respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta - dile a Rigby que tenía unos asuntos pendientes y que por eso me tuve que ir- tras decir eso salió de la casa dejando al chico de pelo azul completamente ido, su mente aún trataba de procesar lo que le había dicho  
-oye Je.. A dónde se fue? - Rigby acababa de regresar a la sala, buscó con su mirada a su amigo rubio pero éste ya no estaba  
-ah lo siento Rigby, dijo que ya no quería estar contigo y se fue - contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió a lo que recibió una mirada de incredulidad por parte del mapache  
-no te creo nada viejo pero en fin, iré a la computadora - subió corriendo las escaleras pero se detuvo al escuchar que el arrendajo lo llamaba  
-vamos al café Rigby, siempre vamos a esta hora  
-mmm no, ve tu - fue lo único que dijo y se encerró en el cuarto de la computadora  
En eso entro musculoso a la casa..  
-hey musculoso! - lo llamó Mordecai- te doy 5 billetes si corres a Rigby de la computadora  
- 5 billetes? Mmm no suena mi y tentador que digamos  
-Ahhh de acuerdo .. Te doy 7 pero ve y hazlo rápido - le entregó el dinero  
- haha de acuerdo hermano, esto si es un buen negocio - el chicho verde subió y los 5 minutos Rigby ya estaba bajando las escaleras muy molesto  
-de acuerdo Mordecai, vamos al café - dijo sin muchos ánimos  
-así se habla mapache, siempre nos divertimos cuando vamos  
-aja..  
Al llegar se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre, ordenaron lo mismo y Mordecai se la pasaba observando a Margaret, cosa que a Rigby le molestaba pero no el mismo sabía la razón.  
- hola chicos - Margaret se acercó a su mesa- ya casi acaba mi turno y Eileen y yo estábamos planeando ir a algún lugar, quieren ir chicos?  
- claro que si Margaret, a donde quieras - respondió un poco sonrojado  
- lo siento, yo no pu- un codazo por parte de su amigo lo interrumpió, ese Mordecai siempre le hacía lo mismo- Ahhh- suspiró- esta bien, vamos a donde quieran - le echo una mirada de enfado a su amigo a lo que el solo sonrió  
-Genial, espérenme unos minutos- comentó al momento de retirarse  
Ya estaban todos listos, tomaron un taxi y se bajaron en el cine, hoy se estrenaba una película muy buena y todos tenían ganas de verla.  
- hay que entrar, Rigby y Eileen ya deben estar en la sala  
-no, espera Mordecai  
-eh? Qué pasa Margaret?  
-Necesito decirte algo muy importante - dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia abajo, parecia un poco nerviosa - Me he dado cuenta de quien me gusta en realidad

Mordecai comenzó a ponerse nervioso, si ella dijo "me he dado cuenta" significa que ya conocía a esa persona.. y que hasta apenas se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Será que por fin su sueño de estar con Margaret se haría realidad? Acaso era el esa persona? En sus ojos se pudo notar un brillo especial, definitivamente el tenía una muy buena opotunidad...

Mientras tanto en la sala del cine..  
-ay, por qué tardarán tanto esos dos? - se quejaba el moreno - qué estarán haciendo?  
-Ya no tardan - trató de tranquilizarlo- Margaret tenía algo importante que decirle  
-qué? qué cosa? - preguntó un poco temeroso de escuchar la respuesta- dime Eileen.. que es eso importante?  
-Lo siento Rigby, no puedo deciírtelo.. lo único es que.. te puedo asegurar que Mordecai se llevará una gran sorpresa..

La cara de Rigby se transformó completamente... algo le decia que tenía que impedir que siguieran hablando, presentía que esto no iba a acabar nada bien para ninguno de los dos..


End file.
